That Time of the Month
by Kandell
Summary: Someone in ARC is hiding a secret. A very big secret. Please review! From the author formerly known as zutarataang4eva.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I began writing this a while back, and I refuse to re-write or change the plot line!! That being said, please enjoy! 3**

Chapter 1

_The moonlight shines down in stellar beams._

Every sense was strained. He could feel the slightest shift in the air, hear the faintest of sounds, and smell everyone in the city. He lived for these nights.

His paws gently pressed into the earth, barely softened by the night's dew. He lowered his nose to hover over the ground, catching the scent of a rabbit. Small game, but he loved a good chase. He slide his eyes back and forth, searching for his prey, and finally found it. With one quick leap, he catapulted his lean body several feet, and the chase began.

Connor woke up to the sound of Lester cooking breakfast. Well, not so much cooking, but cursing at the food as he tried to cook it. Connor grinned and left his room.

"Bugger." Lester slammed the lid on a frying pan, muffling the sound of sizzling bacon.

"No sausages today, then?"

Lester wheeled on the younger man, "No. No sausages. And no toast, either, because I found these," Lester waved a pair of gloves in Connor's face, "in the bread maker!"

"They're not socks," Connor pointed out. "And it's winter."

"So use the dryer," the older man threw the gloves at Connor's chest and turned back to the frying pan.

"We could get food on the way to ARC," Connor suggested.

"Food isn't allowed in my car, you know that."

"Well…we could wait 'til we get to work to eat it." Lester responded with a look that conveyed the statement "Absolutely not."

"Do you have any yogurt?" Connor tried. Lester rolled his eyes and opened his refrigerator. He browsed the contents for a few moments before pulling out a strawberry flavored yogurt and throwing it to Connor, who barely caught it.

It was another boring day at ARC. No anomalies, no new creatures to examine. And the artifact research could only go at a certain pace. Connor found himself leaning on a table, watching as the artifact was slowly rotated. His fingers drummed on the table top, a mere sample of how restless he was.

"You alright?" Abby walked up next to the young man.

"Yeah, I just need to do something."

"Hmm…" The two stood there for a moment. "Maybe you should take up a hobby."

"Like what?"

"Knitting?"

"I doubt I'd enjoy knitting," Connor glanced at the blond.

"How 'bout stamp collecting?"

"Yeah, such a rush there. Abby, I need something that'll get my adrenaline going."

"I know. Martial arts."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"I'm just…not the fighting kind."

"Yeah…how 'bout yoga?"

"Yoga?"

"Yeah. Physical fitness, increased flexibility, stress relief. It's perfect for you!"

"It's worth a shot."

Connor and Lester arrived at the flat that evening and Lester went to the kitchen to, as he put it, "Attempt shrimp fettucine." The man failed miserably at cooking, but kept insisting on it. Admirable, but Connor's taste buds complained every day.

Connor ended up taking Abby's advice. He surfed through the TV channels until he found the fitness network, changed into sweats, and began the exercises demonstrated on the program.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lester had walked into the living room while Connor was in the middle of a down dog position.

"Oh, uh," Connor looked between his legs at an upside down Lester, "I'm doing yoga…Care to join?"

"No I would not. You look like a bloody idiot."

"I'm maintaining fitness and increasing flexibility."

"Is that what it said in the TV guide?" Lester didn't wait for a response. He turned on his heel and walked back to the kitchen. His exit was followed by a very loud "DAMN!" and an equally loud crashing and sizzling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Connor. Connor, get up!" Lester threw a pillow at the younger man's head. Connor grunted and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I swear to god," Lester continued, "You need to set your alarm clock."

"I thought I did," Connor murmured.

"You shouldn't stay up so late. Be responsible and set a bedtime," Lester huffed, leaving the doorway. Connor rolled his eyes and trudged to the bathroom.

Connor was sitting at work, watching the artifact rotate. He seemed to be in this state more and more often as of late. He finally reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod, stuck the earbuds in his ears, and put it on shuffle. The music started, an orchestral ballad, and Connor leaned forward, watching the artifact as he listened.

That was when Lester walked up.

He tapped Connor on the shoulder, causing the younger boy to turn, music still playing. Lester wasted no time talking to Connor.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you,_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new,_

_Flashback, warm night, almost left behind,_

_Suitcase and memories, time after,_

_Sometimes you picture me,_

_I'm walking too far ahead,_

_You're calling to me,_

_I can't hear what you've said,_

_You say 'Go slow.' I fall behind,_

_The second hand unwinds,_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me time after time,_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting time after time…_

Lester turned and walked away, and Connor, who had been somewhat lost in the song and looking at Lester, snapped back, pulling the earbuds out and placing the iPod on the table. He sat for a second, looked back at the iPod, and pushed it farther away from him. Damn thing just made him think about Lester in a…different way. Shrug it off. Just shrug it off. It was the song's fault. That's all…Doesn't mean anything.

"Abby!" Connor stood as the small blond walked in.

"Hey Connor," she walked toward him, closing the folder she had been reading.

"Abby, would you like to go out for drinks tonight after work?"

"Well I've gotta get home and feed Rex, but we could meet up at a pub later, yeah?"

"'Kay, how 'bout seven?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." Connor walked off, scratching his neck. Drinks with Abby would be perfect for negating what had just happened.

Connor walked to the break room to get a cup of tea. He poured the hot water and was waiting for his drink to steep when Becker entered the room.

"Lester's looking for you. And he doesn't look too happy."

"Great," Connor sighed. He trudged out of the room and up to Lester's office.

"What did I say to you not five minutes ago?" Lester demanded.

"Uh…"

"I told you to file the paperwork from the last anomaly incident. And guess what? It's right here!" Lester seemed a bit more agitated than usual. Normally he would not get this flustered over unfiled paperwork.

"Is something wrong, Lester?" Connor ventured.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Temple, and if it were, it would be none of your business. Now get this paperwork filed!" He threw the folder down on his desk. Connor stepped forward, took the folder, and left, looking over his should to see Lester running his hands through his hair. Connor really wanted to know what had the man so edgy.

"Danny, is something the matter with Lester?" Connor asked as he put the file in its proper place.

Danny, who had been walking past, turned to Connor, then up to Lester's office, where the man seemed completely fine. "Doesn't look like it to me."

"It's just…he nearly layed an egg because I didn't file something. He seems a bit off today…"

"What does it matter? It's not like whatever it is is going to follow you home tonight."

"Right." Danny continued on his way and Connor shot one more glance at Lester's office. And Lester looked right back at him. Connor snapped his head back toward the file cabinet and closed it, turning his back to Lester and walking toward the artifact.


End file.
